


Not The Way

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kidnapping, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: After finding the people who kidnapped his family, Clint is ready to kill the men as revenge. However the reader steps in and stops him from doing something he’d regret.Warnings: mentions of kidnapping, violence and murder





	Not The Way

“Get out of my way, Y/N.”

“I can’t do that, Clint.”

It took every last piece of strength within you not to move. You couldn’t let Clint do this. It wasn’t right. This wasn’t him. Gone were his bow and arrow, replaced by a gun taken from the body of a guard who had chosen to stand in his way. It was wrong to see him without his usual weapons. Like he was giving up a part of himself to see this through.

Shaking your head, you said softly, “Clint, you don’t need to do this.”

“Yes, I do! He took my family from me! He hurt my wife, my children!” Clint shouted, eyes burning with tears. Anger radiated from every pore of his body, hatred for the man on his knees tangible. “Y/N, look at him. He’s a monster and I’ll be doing the world a service by ending his miserable life.”

“You are not a cold blooded killer, Clint. You are better than this. Revenge is not the way. He is unarmed. You do not need his death on your conscience.” You took a slow step towards your partner and placed your hand on top of the gun. It was shaking beneath your hand. “Give it to me, Clint.”

A heavy silence hung over the warehouse. Your heart was thundering in your chest, the blood pumping loudly in your ears. Your lungs ached from the long breath you held, waiting, praying, that Clint would make the right choice.

He did.

Wordlessly releasing his grip, his entire body sagged. Whether it was in relief or defeat, you couldn’t say. Clint stared blankly over your shoulder to where the man who had nearly destroyed his family was slumped in the corner.

You pocketed the gun and caught Clint’s face in your hands, forcing his attention on you. Even though you were technically his junior in rank, your tone left no room for arguments. “Go back to the Quinjet and get Laura and the kids home. I’ll take care of him.”

“Thank you, Y/N.”

The second the heavy metal door clicked shut, you whipped the gun from your waist band and turned it on the man. His pathetic whimpers ceased as he realised it would do him no good. Instead, he gathered together his dignity and knelt before you, foolishly testing your resolve. His words thick with an accent you couldn’t place, he met your gaze and asked coldly, “You would kill an unarmed man?”

You didn’t have to think twice about your answer. “Yes.”

“I thought revenge wasn’t your way,” he smirked, recalling your earlier words to Clint.

“It’s not Clint’s way.”

Your partner was a good man with a good family, who had almost been killed today. Naturally, Clint wasn’t thinking straight. Any action he took would be regretted later on. It would eat him up inside, as every kill did, and the last thing he needed was to look at his family and see the face of a man he’d killed for them.

You, on the other hand, were in a perfectly stable state of mind - as much as you’d ever been, anyway. You’d been taught from a young age that people like this got what they deserved. This wasn’t revenge, it was an execution for his crimes. You wouldn’t lose sleep over it.

Closing the gap, you pressed the gun to his forehead. “Do you have any last words?”

His lips turned up in smirk and he proclaimed proudly, “Hail HYDRA.”

There was just no originality these days.


End file.
